A date to forget, or something to remember?
by LateRoseRedwall
Summary: "Hey why so sad?" he asked while sitting down next to her on the grass. "Oh no reason just the fact that I got stood up yesterday and I didn't get home until sunrise today" she said sarcastically. "Look Amy I'm-" She cut him off "Don't worry about it, you obviously had something better to do" Takes place after Sonic X episode 42: a date to forget!


Amy finally got through the door just before sunrise; she just had the worst day of her life. "I don't believe he just ran off. He didn't even come back to make sure I got back safe." She walked up the stairs to her room, quietly, knowing that everyone else was asleep, and closed the door. After she had changed out of her now dirty and ruined clothes, and into her nightdress, she silently cried herself to sleep.

She woke up at about noon and decided that today was going to be different. "Its time to forget about Sonic, it's obvious he doesn't care about me." She said to herself as she slipped on a red top and blue jean shorts, she decided to leave her headband and gloves off, letting her quills fall freely around her face. She pulled on a pair of socks and red trainers that were exactly like her boots. "New clothes, a new start" she muttered.

She walked downstairs into the living room where Chris, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were all sitting. "Amy, why are you up so late?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh... no reason"

"Wow Amy you look really pretty today" Cream complimented her friend.

"Thanks Cream."

"Hey Amy why are you wearing that anyway, try to impress Sonic?" Chris asked with an eyebrow raised and cheeky grin.

"No actually I'm not; I've decided that its time to give up trying to impress Sonic and just accept that he doesn't care about me."

"Oh Amy don't say that, I'm sure Sonic does care about you" Cream tried to reassure her but obviously it wasn't working.

"Then why did he leave me in the dust at the beach to race Sam, leaving me to make my own way back here?" Amy asked with no other emotion in her voice but sadness.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to make you upset" Cream apologised.

"No Cream, you're not the one making me upset, Sonic is." Amy then walked out of the living room and made her way to the front door.

"Amy, where are you going?" Cream asked following her to the door.

"To the meadow"

"Oh ok, have fun Amy"

Amy gave a small smile "Thanks Cream, I will." Then Amy walked out the front door.

Amy sat down in the long grass surrounded by flowers. She sighed as she thought about how fast she and Sam were going after they stopped that robot from breaking Eggman out of prison. "I wish I could go as fast as that all the time. Sonic doesn't know how lucky he is." 'Ugh stop thinking about him Amy!'

"Of course I know how lucky I am" a voice said behind her. It was -of course- the one person she didn't want to see at this very moment. Why was it when ever she was looking for him he could never be found, but as soon as she tries to avoid him he's there!

"Oh... hi Sonic"

"Hey, why so sad?" he asked while sitting down next to her on the grass.

"Oh no reason, just the fact that I got stood up yesterday and I didn't get home until sunrise today" she said sarcastically.

"Look Amy I'm-"

She cut him off "Don't worry about it, you obviously had something better to do."

"No Ames that's not it!" Sonic said trying to defend himself. Putting his hands up, palms out, in an 'surrender' position.

"Then what was it?"

"I got attacked by that little flying thing with TVs that blow up!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle, Sonic smiled as he heard her, but it soon faded when she said "But you still had time to race Sam."

"Well I-uh-"

"And you didn't even come back to see if I got back safe." Sonic was washed with guilt as he saw tears running down her cheeks. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Let's face it Sonic, you don't care about me" She quickly stood up.

"No Ames, that's not true!" He stood up too.

"But it is" Amy had tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"How can I make it up to you?" Sonic pleaded.

"Why do you want to make it up to me? Sonic you've finally got what you want, I'm leaving you alone."

"But I don't want you to leave me alone!"

"W-what?" Amy was so confused, she thought Sonic didn't like her and only asked her on a date because he pitied her.

"Of course I care about you Amy, why would I want you to leave me alone?" Sonic took her hand in his causing her to blush "You're kind, brave, strong and nothing could ever stop me from caring about you."

Her tears had now stopped and she was in shock, just then Sonic got an idea.

He picked her up bridal style and told her to hold on tight before taking off. Amy gasped, but wrapped her arms around his neck "Sonic what are you doing!?" Amy shouted over the wind so she could be heard.

"Making it up to you!" He shouted back just as loud.

Amy didn't know what to say, so she just looked forwards and gasped at the speed they were travelling at. She was going faster then she did with Sam, she was filled with excitement as Sonic decided to speed up, causing Amy to hold on tighter. A giggle escaped the pink hedgehog's lips; all she could see was a blur in front of her, she wondered how Sonic was able to see where they were going.

Sonic then started to slow down as he came to a stop; he put Amy on her feet and covered her eyes. "Sonic what are you doing?"

"What I'm about to show you is my secret place" He said as he started to walk, causing her to walk as well.

He came to a stop and took his hands off on her eyes, her eyes flickered open, and she gasped at the beautiful scene before her. She was standing on a cliff over looking the sea as the sun was setting "Oh wow; it's so beautiful!"

"I know" he was wearing his signature grin "this is where I go every evening to watch the sunset" he told her.

"Sonic this has defiantly made up for the date you missed, thank you!" She giggled, hugging him.

"No Ames thank you, for giving me a second chance." Just then Sonic got an idea "do you trust me?" He asked.

A heart beat passed through the time it took her to say "Yes, with my life, why?"

"Then give me your hands" she did as she was told and held her hands out her palms facing down. Sonic took hold of her wrists gently but firmly, he had taken off his gloves, so he his grip would be more firm.

He then backed her up to the edge of the cliff. "Sonic what are you doing?" Amy was confused, just what did he plan on doing?

"Close you eyes, and lean back."

Amy was a bit worried at first but did as she was told. As she leaned back, the wind blew past her making her quill blow around her face, she felt like she was flying, she smiled as the wind picked up. Sonic was watching her as her quill blew in the wind 'she's so pretty! And this is making her smile, I should have taken her here ages ago. I'm so happy she let me make it up to her.'

Sonic then pulled her back. It was going to get dark soon, Amy didn't expect the sudden movement, so she crashed into his chest, she stood up and smiled at him. "Thank you for taking me here; but how did you know running and taking me here was going to make it up to me?" She asked.

"Sam told me that when he was driving you said you understood why I love to run so much, so I thought I would let you see what it was like going at a faster speed then Sam."

"Well thank you, and now I really do see why you never get tired of running, I just wish I could run like you do."

"You don't have to run like me when I can just carry you." He said as he picked her up bridal style again "but that was only half the speed I can run; wanna go really fast?"

"Yes!"

Sonic chuckled "alright, hold on Ames" he was about to speed off but stopped when he got an idea.

"Sonic, why aren't you-" Sonic cut her short when he placed his lips upon hers, she was shocked at first, but then she just couldn't help herself as she melted into his kiss.

Sonic's kiss was soft and gently. Sonic pulled back and chuckled at Amy's red cheeks. "Why did you...?" Amy trailed off, not believing he had kissed her.

"What's a first date without a kiss?" Amy smiled at this "come on Amy, let's get you back before it gets dark" Sonic then ran off faster then he had ever gone before, Amy rested her head on his soft chest and closed her eyes, letting the wind whistle past them lull her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
